Dusts of Valor
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This the first to make a series of stories to make it more interesting in the eyes of a lost person from 30 years in the past to help out with X.
1. Chapter 1

**Dusts of Valor**

_By Soultail Omega-Light_

_This is a crossover of a slight Yu-gi-oh and Megaman X series, which my OC Shyla was caught in the middle of a fight, but it ends up bad and was knocked out for about 30 years, her shell bell protected her from age and death, until the year 3010, thus, she had to find out what to do around that time, and to make matters worse, KaibaCorp. has been eliminated during the fan-rumored "Cataclysm," henceforth, she is the survivor to a past that no one even knows about. What can she do to go back to the life she had before the hell she woke up into?_

Disclaimer: Megaman X, Zero, and Dr. Cain belongs to Capcom; Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi belongs to Shonen Jump! [Takahashi Kazuki-san]; Shyla/Soultail. and the Milleniuum Shell Bell belongs to me; Azurin/Asalina belongs to Lucario-chan; and Sir Integra belongs to Hellsing! [Kouta Hitaro].

"For my ultimate attack, I'll used my strongest card on you, fiend!" A girl about 5'6", blue eyed, athletic-build, purple clothed, and wearing a hat that is shaped in the form of a cowboy's, as well as wearing a collar of leather with a unique bell from the sands of a desert, shouted to her opponent during one match of Duel Masters while they are on the streets of a competition, thus, she was lucky to strike back after all the damage she obtained from her opponent, while delivering her final attack on her opponent, she didn't know that he planned an explosive grand finale for her so that he can get away.

"_Stupid girl, she may won the fight, but I will win the war in the end. Hehehehe..._" He thought to himself as he lost to her, all of her life points was eliminated while at the same time, pushing a button from his hand to cause an pipe bomb that he hidden underneath her to explode, thus, he cackled. "See you in hell, woman!"

"Huh? **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" She said as the ground collapsed underneath her, thus, she fell completely down a hole, trying to reach out to her love, one Mokuba Kaiba. "**MOKUBA!**" She shouted before being engulfed into the shadows of the pit, hitting the bottem and knocking her out, as well as debris covering over her, feeling like time passed on by in her head.

"**SHYLA!**" Mokuba called out to her before tearing. "No..." He felt heartbroken when he saw the love of his life disappearing. "**SETO! WE NEED HELP HERE NOW!**"

"Mokuba, calm down. We will be there in ten to twenty minutes, just calm down." Seto replied to him.

-_In Shyla's Mind_-

"_Time had passed since that explosion... Am I dead or alive?_?" I asked myself as time went on by, turning days into weeks, then into months, and finally years, literally years of no hope of ever finding me again, thus, I had remain in place for over 30 years, while my bell kept me alive as the years tried to kill me.

**Ding! Ding! Bam! Bam!**

Those noises that I heard woke me up when the bolder that was shielding me from the sunlight was moved, thus, I was blinded by it, as well as the pain coming back to me in a great wave of sensation.

"... **HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!**" I shouted while crying in pain of my lower legs being crushed, which were going to deaf ears until I felt someone moved the rock that was crushing my legs to move. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Easy... you were stuck here for over 30 years." One person said to me as they picked me up gently.

"_What? 30 years! What happend?_" I looked up at the person and saw that this person was wearing crimson-red armor and ankle-length blonde hair, carrying me out of the rubble, shocked and nearly in awe. "_Where's Mokuba? Where is he!_" I threw a fit and started pounding on his head while crying, blinded by my heart being broken apart.

"Ow! OW! Shit! Stop hitting me! Help!"

========_In real life_========

Joey was the first one to find Shyla and is lucky to find her. "I found her, ya guys!" He moved the bolder with the help of Tristan and had her out of there while she is still in a coma-like state of mind.

"**SHYLA!**" Mokuba cried out while relieved to see her rescued, but her body was ruined by the stone on her legs and body. "_I will kill that bastard that did this to her!_"

Integra sighed and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Enough. You need to care for her more than revenge. Understand?"

Mokuba looked up at her and nods while looking away.

============_In Shyla's Mind_============

After being calmed down by some medical personal, I finally realized that it was pointless to resist further, thus, I had to stay in place for some time. While I was laying in bed, I began to wonder if Mokuba, Yugi, or the others were alive after this "Cataclysm," thus, I looked out of the windows to ponder.

"I know what you are poundering about, young lady, but I am sorry, that corperation was eliminated during the Cataclysm, as well as those who were apart of it." One old man who was the caretaker and leader of the operations, said to me while breaking my deep thoughts.

"..." I didn't say anything, because I want to find the truth for myself, after I got my legs back fixed, as well as not believing what he is saying to me.

"-Sighs- You are more stubborn than Zero and X when they are upset, so I don't have experience in calming down a child like you."

"..." I was getting more and more pissed off, thus, I had to get out of there before I had to punch him out to shut him up. "_He doesn't understand me nor my heart!_" I felt so weak when I tried to stand up. "_Shit! I forgot that my legs are busted!_"

"I told you that you are more stubborn than X and Zero, but I guess you had to learn it the hard way."

"Damare[_Shut up_], Ossan.[_Old man_]" I flatout told him while hanging onto the bed and wall for support, tearing while getting my bearings right.

After realizing that they put mechanical parts into my legs, I finally stood up straight and see that I am no longer short, but at the right height of my favorite character of one amine/magna, One Piece, Nicco Robin[_Belonging to Eiichiro Odo_], thus, it's really cool for me, but I had to change my thought from myself to finding my friends in the past. "I like my clothes back, please."

"Sure. They are on the bed, as well as your boots, young lady." he said as he left me be to get dressed alone.

I sighed as I gotten dressed, wondering if Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, or the others are around. After I gotten dressed, I slowly got used to new legs and thus, smiled to myself while looking at the mirror, "_I don't look too bad myself._"

"At least, someone is having fun today." The red-armored blondie said to me while watching me admiring my new look.

"..." I stopped and glared at him flatly while hiding my face underneath the hat shade. "You know it's rude to spy on people, _sir._" I said to him bluntly.

"Ha ha... I forgot how to laugh." He said as he looked away from me, not amused and snorted. "By the way, you are welcome for the rescue."

"-snorts- Quite, even if you did get me upset."

"Whatever." He said as he left me alone.

"_Sheesh... Someone's not happy to admit that he's lucky to see someone from the past, but that's his loss._" I thought to myself while taking small steps to get used to the movement of my new legs. "_Right now, I wonder if Soul can find the others at this time._"

"_Don't count on it, Shyla, since I have been trying for years._" Soultail told to her while being flat.

"_Alright, alright. You made a point, so, now what?_"

"_I have no idea._"

"_I am sorry, Shyla._"

I sighed while getting used to the walking, thus, I had to deal with the catcalls from the others, thus, wishing that I was exactly like Robin at this time. "_Damn pervs..._" I continued walking while trying to ignore them altogether, slowly tightening and losening my fists at the same time.

"Ohh..." The guys teased me while giggling and laughing, until I whooped their asses with just my anger alone.

==========_In the real world_=============

"Mokuba has been at her side for weeks," Seto Kaiba wrote in his journal after he settled down with Integra, reflecting on the current events that is happening in the time of Shyla's severe injuries. "I have tried to calm him down, but he won't listen to me. I can't say that I don't blame him for feeling that way, if it was Integra that was in danger or even the others, I would stay by them, even if my cold-like features are my own faults."

He saw Integra sleeping by his side while he continued to write, smiling softly at her innocence and sweetness that she showed unto him from many years of understanding his place in the world, while at the same time, he comforted her after the loss of her father.

"I am quite envious of my brother for falling in love with Shyla, since she was a rarity to stay by our sides during our youth, yet, I prayed that she is alright after all of her ordeals of surgeries and sooner or later, physical therapy. -sighs- I know that I am going to hate this, but I have to break it to him that she may not be able to partipate in future tournaments." After he finished his remarks, he closed his journal and rests his head on top of Integra's while he fallen asleep.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Mokuba is keeping the vigil of staying by Shyla's side, not moving until she is awaken and her strength back up to normal. "_Please, Shy. Please wake up from your slumber, please?_" he thought to himself while holding onto her hand in his, sliently praying to God for a miracle.

Yugi came in to the room, carrying a couple of cans of soda for himself and Mokuba. "Hey."

"Hm? Oh hey, Yugi. What's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you need a soda to pick you up from your depression." He replied while setting the can down on the nightstand by him.

"Thanks, Yugi."

===============_To Be Continued,,,?_==========

Ok, this is just the beginning of a long story writing that I had started a while back, but I don't know if it would float with both Zero and X, since they have to deal with both Sigma and watch over a lost person from the past in their time.

Zero: I still say that you have got to be kidding us with this.

X: Agree!

Chill! I have to thank a lot of friends here for supporting me and also, my strange pairings that I came up with from out of the blue, so Arigato and Xie-Xie to everyone!

Blues: -facepalms- You need to stay away from the sugar for sometime, starting now.

Oh do shut up, Blues. -deadpan look on my face-

Shyla: -sweatdrops- Ehehehehehehehe... -holds up her hands to calm the others down-


	2. Chapter 2

**Dusts of Valor- Chapter 2: Choatic Twists**

_By Soultail Omega-Light/Australia/Kathy Balog/Poisonfang205_

_Disclaimer: Integra belongs to Hellsing[Kouta Hinaro]; Seto, Yugi/ Yami Yugi, and Mokuba belongs to Shonen Jump! [Takahashi Kazuki-san]; Shyla/Soultail is mine; Asalina/ Azurin belongs to Lucario-chan on dA; and Megaman X, as well as Zero and the Mavericks belongs to Capcom. Also the costume idea of Shlya's is Eiichiro Oda's One Piece character, Nicco Robin_

_Plot: Just this: A girl that has been sealed under rubble for over 30 years, is found by a few reploids and now, is still having a hard time accepting a lot of changes during that time._

"_I wonder if I can everyone before I can find a way home to my love, Mokuba._" I thought to myself while taking a walk through the streets alone, since I have been cooped up in that building for days, after learning that I have adapted my new abilities that was implanted into my body, thus, I gave the guys a real painful lesson about treating me like a show girl. "_Since I have been so out of the loop for over 30 years, so I should start on my search._"

I stopped at one of the landmarkers that the humans constructed to honor any land that is part of their history, thus, read one of the plates. "Let's see... _'From the time of the great duels in the past, a few have rose up to take on the challenge in defeating the evil and restoring the peace on the earth, yet... it takes a certain item to unlock the seals and thus, freeing them from the shadows.' _Since some of this is illegible, I had to use whatever I can to read it."

I was confused while thinking to myself, looking at the sight before me and crossing my arms over my chest while taking in all the sights before me, thus, walking towards the ruins of a building, triggering a memory from the past.

"!"

-_Flashback_-

_Shyla is standing in front of an old cardshop with her boyfriend and her friends while posing for a picture, happy that she is heading towards high school for the first time._

_"Ok, on the count of three, say 'cheese.'" one of people from her vague memory as he held onto a camera to take the picture. "One... two... three."_

_"CHEESE!" Everyone said at the same time and thus, it was a happy memory to her._

_-End of flashback_-

"What was that?" I asked myself while putting a hand on the stone, covering her face with her other hand, feeling really weary from the sudden memory flashback. "Was that... my memory?"

While I was recovering, I was feeling that I was not alone as I originally thought. "?" I stood up and start looking around while on my highest alert. "_Who was that? What do they want with me?_"

I looked carefully while not being left off my defenses, then stands up while calming down. "Ok, that was a false alarm." Then a fade out music comes to my ears. "? What's that?"

[_Sorry, got addicted to a song that was so good, Mamboleo by Loona_]

I searched around the old ruins for about half the day before sitting down to rest. "What the hell was that?" As I pounder to myself, I held out my bell to think about my love, Mokuba. "_Where are you, my love?_"

Sigma was watching from the distance, smirking to himself while being quiet for a bald-headed tall leader, thus, it was not a good sign for anyone, especially when it comes to having an evil plan cooking in his dome-shaped head of his.

-_In the real world_-

Mokuba and Yugi had kept a schedule while waiting for Shyla to wake up from her slumber.

-_To be continued_-


End file.
